Lágrimas de Sangre
by NNMalfoy
Summary: Continuacion de Una Cuestion de Sangre. El hijo de Draco y Hermione cursa 4 año en Slytherin. Mentiras infinitas se esconden en los castaños ojos de su madre. ¿Puede el amor traspasar lo prohibido?, ¿es la verdad mejor que el engaño? RR PLZ!
1. Prologo

"**Lágrimas de Sangre"**

**Prólogo**

"**LS"**

Y fue en aquel momento. Aquel fugaz e ínfimo momento en el cual comprendí. Los recuerdos desfilaban, una y otra vez por mi tortuosa mente, acrecentando las piezas del rompecabezas, que una vez por todas comenzaba a unirse. Las alargadas sombras que tanto misterio habían creado, se desvanecían ahora, se esfumaban bajo el incipiente halo de luz que mis pensamientos proyectaban. De repente, todo cobró sentido, la mirada anhelante de mi madre, sus ojos deshechos en lágrimas contenidas. Los recuerdos volvían a mi, misterios ansiosos por ser develados. Todo fluía con naturalidad y se tornaban cada vez más alcanzables. Volvía a ser un niño 5 años, perdido en la multitud bulliciosa de una céntrica calle, intentando hacerle frente al bochorno de estar extraviado mientras las lágrimas infantiles rodaban por mis mejillas. Volví a sentir la fuerte mano de aquel robusto hombre quien tomaba mi pequeña palma entre sus dedos, a la vez que me infundía una extraña y familiar tranquilidad mientras nos precipitábamos calle arriba en busca de mi madre. En respuesta a mi carácter duro y resuelto me había sobado las lágrimas y erguido la espalda como si de un muchacho grande me tratase. Conmovido por mi demostración de valentía el hombre se había arrodillado hasta alcanzar mi altura de niño y ofrecido su ayuda infinita, mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, fundiéndome con ellos, esos ojos plateados, tan grises como los míos. Había sido en ese momento en el cual mi madre corría a mi encuentro, sus mejillas cubiertas de un ardor desesperado, agitando sus brazos con agonía y profundo desahogo. Feliz de estar a su lado, me había echado en sus brazos, los cuales recibieron tan voraz respuesta que se me hacía imposible respirar. Y mi madre había levantado la vista, sus ojos azorados de asombro al notar lo mismo que yo. Aquellos ojos de plata. Su semblante se había contraído, de dolor, ahora lo sé, estrechándome con más fuerza, más fuerza, luego, había murmurado un débil agradecimiento y me había alejado de ese hombre tan gentil que ahora nos observaba a la distancia, petrificado en el lugar, con una expresión de gran sorpresa y consternación en su pulcro rostro. Y yo me había vuelto sobre mi hombro para contemplarle una vez más y agitar mi pequeña manecilla y despedirme de él, de ese misterioso señor al que le estaría, por su significada preocupación, eternamente agradecido, eternamente agradecido…

Este lugar era el más indicado para leer esas últimas líneas que había estado evitando, intentando encontrar el momento propicio para hacerlo. Parecía como si mi conciencia hubiera sabido la verdad hace tiempo, mucho antes que yo, y me hubiera prohibido descubrir sus pensamientos finales, pero solo hasta que me hallara aquí, inspeccionando sus pertenencias, adentrándome en sus secretos. Y entonces abrí su diario y leí sin prisa cada una de las palabras escritas con dedos temblorosos. No pude evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a mis párpados. Las delicadas hojas del cuaderno estaban casi amarillas, sufridas por el paso del tiempo, celosamente guardado bajo llave en uno de los cajones del escritorio de mi madre. Saltaba a la vista que su calidad era excelente, encuadernado en cuero del más fino y costoso, con sus iniciales "D.M" labradas en plata.

Por fin pertenecía a algo, ahora sabía con certeza quien era mi verdadero padre, y sin embargo, la tristeza me invadió súbitamente al recordar donde estaba. En la habitación de mi padre. Yo, un Malfoy. Ahora podía ver su fotografía y reflejar mis ojos en los suyos. Tan iguales.

La realidad me golpeó duramente en el pecho. Entendí entonces que significaba todo esto. Por descubrir la verdad, la había perdido a ella. Al amor de mi vida, al hada de mis sueños adolescentes, a mi compañera inigualable, a mi más fiel amiga. Y ahora todo se volvía prohibido y peligroso. Maldecía interiormente a mamá, ella lo tendría que haber sabido, tendría que haberse dado cuenta, tendría que habérmelo contado. ¿O acaso era esto lo que ella deseaba? Otra vez la confusión de apoderó de mi. ¿Valía verdaderamente la pena?

Agotado por mis frustraciones me tendí en su cama e intenté, sin resultado, ordenar mis pensamientos, mientras una deslumbrante muchacha, la más bella que había visto, cruzaba el umbral y se arrimaba a mi lado. ¿Podía ver en mi expresión los tormentosos pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente? ¿Mi decepción, mi ira? Me estrechó en sus brazos y me besó, con la pasión más ferviente que jamás había demostrado. Yo, me fundí en sus brazos y unimos las miradas. ¿Sabía ella la verdad? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Volví a fijarme en sus acuosos ojos y no pude descifrar absolutamente nada, estaba limpia, completamente limpia. Y muerta de amor. Por mí.

**"LS"**

_Hola! Como están? Este es el prólogo de lo que será la continuación de "Una Cuestión de Sangre". Espero que les guste. Ya se que es bastante confuso, pero a medida que transcurran los capítulos les prometo que entenderán mejor. Este fic va a ser así: va a transcurrir en el pasado y en el presente. El pasado lo va a protagonizar Draco, o sea que vamos a explorar los pensamientos de él mientras estaba con Hermione. Y el presente es sobre Darren, su hijo, que como ya saben esta en Slytherin y no tiene idea de quien es su verdadero padre. Este prólogo es como el final de la historia, o sea, lo que van a leer en el proximo capítulo va a ser el pasado. No se preocupen porque yo les voy a indicar siempre cuando sea pasado o presente. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, ya se que es corto, pero es solo un prólogo! Jajaja. Por favor dejen reviews a ver que les parece y gracias por leerme! (Sé que el título no es muy atrapante, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor)_

_-Nan-_


	2. Un mar de confusiones

"**Lágrimas de Sangre"**

Capítulo I : Un mar de confusiones

_(presente)_

"**LS"**

La noche era maravillosa. El cielo semejaba un telón de suave terciopelo negro con diminutas piedras sonrientes salpicadas al azar. Ni una sola nube empañaba el perfecto silencio y la reconfortante tranquilidad que la luna, allí a lo lejos, me infundía, arrullándome en sus blancos brazos. La cálida brisa veraniega soplaba incansablemente, produciéndome pequeños escalofríos, mientras un leve cosquilleo bajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé allí tendido en el blando césped de nuestro diminuto jardín, y en mi mente aparecían una y otra vez miles de imágenes pasadas. Hogwarts, las clases de Pociones, mis mejores amigos, los maravillosos momentos de los que había sido parte en los últimos tres años. De repente, caí en un estado de somnolencia donde las sombras me cercaban, susurrando en mi oído, contándome largas historias que recordaba vagamente. Todo se volvía confuso y podía verme a mi mismo, muchos años atrás, de la mano de mamá y papá caminando bajo el abrasante sol, rebosando de alegría. Poco podía recordar de mi padre. Cada vez que intentaba hacerlo su rostro se convertía en un borroso manchón que se mezclaba con otros rostros conocidos. Recordaba a un hombre rubio, de finos cabellos del color del sol, alto y corpulento, sonriéndome con sus perfectos dientes blancos y sus ojos de cielo celeste. Sabía que la fotografía que mamá tenía de él era lo que verdaderamente se proyectaba en mi mente. Pero la sensación de sentirme protegido y amado, eso lo recordaba muy bien. Era un sentimiento cálido e inexplicable que desapareció el mismo día en el cual papá había muerto. Yo era solo un niño, pero jamás podría olvidar aquella noche que mamá me sentó en sus rodillas, y con una extraña expresión de dolor en el rostro me explico que había sucedido. Mi querido padre, Jacques Dallier, había sido encontrado, muerto en el callejón trasero del hospital en el que trabajaba. Los forenses informaron que su muerte era de lo más extraña, puesto que aparentaba ser un infarto por más que la autopsia no haya identificado un solo síntoma. Papá estaba en un perfecto estado de salud y resultaba casi inverosímil pensar que su muerte había sido provocada por eso. Sin embargo mamá parecía dispuesta a aceptar las débiles explicaciones de los médicos, alegando que nda podía hacerse ya más que acostumbrarse a la pérdida. Aceptó su muerte de una forma desinteresada, como si ya hubiera sabido de antemano que tarde o temprano, papá iba a morir de esa manera.

Cuando fui lo suficientemente grande para formular preguntas, le comenté mis inquietudes. Me dijo que aún era muy chico para comprenderlo pero que, algún día, conocería y entendería la verdad de los hechos. Y eso había sido todo. Nunca volví a preguntar y ella nunca volvió a desempolvar el tema de mi padre. Vivimos como una familia, ella y yo hasta el día de hoy. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que nada concuerda, que hay algo oculto en los oscuros rincones de la casa, ansiosos por ser descubiertos. Pero en vez de investigarlo, me quedo aquí, tendido en la grava, con la luz de la luna como único testigo de mis pensamientos, temeroso de encontrar algo desagradable y triste bajo el manto de la felicidad que mi familia procura mantener. Alguna fuerza invisible que me frena cada vez que trato de buscar las respuestas en los labios de mamá. Por eso espero y espero a que llegue el día en el cual todo salga a la luz, todo sea perfecto y verdadero, el día en que mi madre pueda mirarme a los ojos y no ver aquello que la hace romper en llanto, sino verme a mi, su hijo, tal cual soy. Yo, Darren Dallier Granger.

El ruido de motor de nuestro auto me arrebató mis pensamientos. Suspiré, fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido y me incorporé de un salto, echando a correr hacia la casa que no hacía mucho mamá había comprado. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, una pequeña casita con espacio suficiente para dos personas y un ama de llaves, que por supuesto, no teníamos. Me alegraba vivir en una casa con jardín donde podía pasar horas y horas echado en el suelo encontrando formas en las vaporosas nubes. Cuando vivíamos en el diminuto apartamento mi imaginación se chocaba con las estrechas paredes y me sentía ahogado, tanto, que era absurdo contar las pocas horas que pasaba allí. Entré por la puerta de atrás tratando de hacer el menor ruido para sorprender a mamá que seguramente estaría recostada en el sillón de la sala de estar, con un vaso de algún líquido que endulzara su fatídico día. Era una rutina que compartíamos noche tras noche, cuando yo estaba en casa. Ella llegaba, se servía algo y me relataba su cansado día de trabajo mientras yo la escuchaba desde la cocina y preparaba una suculenta cena, lo mayor que mis habilidades culinarias me permitiesen. Cuando la comida estuvo lista la llamé para que se siente en la mesa. Al cruzar la puerta de la cocina me miró, perpleja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué había visto en mí esta vez? Me quedé en mi lugar, sosteniendo su mirada, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó- cada día estás más apuesto cariño

-Lo sé mamá- repliqué con fastidio- me lo dices todos los días

-Entonces vuelvo a repetirlo, cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre –dijo con un hilo de voz

-No lo creo mamá –murmuré dirigiéndome al espejo que teníamos en la sala- tengo tus cabellos, quizás me asemeje en la cara, pero mis ojos, es extraño, no tengo ni los tuyos ni los de papá

-Tienes el par de ojos grises más bellos que jamás he visto. Tu abuelo los tenía así, o eso me ha contado tu padre

-También me lo has dicho miles de veces, pero nunca me das pruebas de eso

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Darren? Sabes muy bien que no tengo una sola fotografía de tu abuelo¿no puedes simplemente creer lo que te digo?

-Si, te creo – mentí-pero dejemos este tema, cenemos en silencio y luego nos iremos a dormir, habrás tenido un día muy ajetreado

-Ni que lo digas-contestó mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca- pero te soy sincera cariño, ahora que estás más grande las chicas harán fila para poder pasar un rato contigo. Eres alto, corpulento, tienes unos fantásticos cabellos color de miel y con esos ojos de plata, nadie podrá resistirse, me recuerdas a …-se interrumpió-

-¿Qué¿a quien te recuerdo? –pregunté desesperado por que me cuente algo de su pasado- dímelo

-A nadie amor, cómete tu cena, esta deliciosa. Estoy segura que si fracasas como mago siempre podrás dedicarte a la cocina – rió entre dientes-

Mientras mamá terminaba de limpiar y acomodar los utensilios de cocina, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño y observé mi rostro en el espejo. Mamá tenía razón. Mis facciones eran casi perfectas. Mi cabello de miel se confundía en tonos rojizos y dorados, tenía los labios rosa, rebosantes de salud, ni demasiado finos, ni demasiado gruesos, aunque si inclinaba un poco la cabeza y hacía un mohín mi rostro se transformaba en algo desagradable, malévolo. Luego estaban mis ojos, esos ojos que a nadie le pertenecían, la evidencia que no me parecía en nada a mi padre. Las líneas del rostro de mi madre, sus cabellos, y los ojos resplandecientes de ¿mi abuelo? Probablemente. Me alejé un poco más y contemplé mi figura en la imagen. Era bastante alto y corpulento a pesar de mis 14 años, tenía un físico sorprendente, los músculos fuertes y torneados debido principalmente a mi afición por el deporte y el contacto con la naturaleza. Me encogí de hombros. Quizás mamá tenía razón en afirmar que sería un imán para las chicas. Lamentablemente ninguna chica era un imán suficiente para mí.

"**LS"**

Deliraba con la mera sensación de volver a subirme a ese tren. Faltaba apenas una semana para el comienzo de clases pero mi mente se encontraba allí, en Hogwarts, donde volvería a ver a mis amigos, a sacar excelentes notas en clase y a jugar al Quidditch. Aún podía recordar el día que le anuncié a mamá que me habían elegido como buscador. Comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y había terminado mi segundo año con todas notas sobresalientes. Estaba seguro que absolutamente nadie creería que una persona tan intelectual como yo se le dieran tan bien los deportes. Entonces cuando me presenté una tarde a las prácticas del equipo de Slytherin todos se habían burlado de mi, me hostigaban, echándome en cara lo tan estudioso que era y lo tan torpe que seguramente sería jugando a algún deporte. Cuanta satisfacción había experimentado al ver sus perplejos y asombrados rostros, mientras estudiaban boquiabiertos lo increíble que Darren Dallier podía ser subido a una escoba. Y así fue como comencé a formar parte del equipo. En el puesto de buscador. Embriagado de emoción corrí a la lechuzería y escribí una larga y detallada carta a mamá, quien se alegraría muchísimo al notar como su hijo triunfaba una vez más. Pero no fue así, en cambio, recibí una de las respuestas menos alentadores de mi vida. La carta rezaba_: "Querido Hijo, no creo que el Quidditch sea un deporte para ti. Creí que eras más inteligente que los demás y solo prestarías atención a tus estudios. Estoy muy decepcionada, pero me imagino que no harás caso de lo que yo te diga, sino que harás lo que tú quieras. Lamento no poder ser más comprensiva, pero no quiero engañarte y felicitarte por algo que no pienso sea correcto. Espero con ansias tu regreso. Te quiere más allá del cielo, Mamá"_

Me sentía completamente rechazado ¿Por qué mamá no comprendía lo que yo quería? Amaba los deportes. Obviamente siendo muggle hubiera preferido jugar al fútbol pero ahora estaba en el mundo mágico y si quidditch era el deporte que había entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer. Maldecí para mis adentros por no tener una madre más compañera y menos sobre protectora. Pero nunca se lo dije y nunca más el quidditch fue tema de conversación.

-Cariño¿Qué haces¿otra vez inmerso en tus pensamientos¿Cuándo comenzarás a vivir en este mundo? –gritó mamá desde la ventana

-Lo siento mamá, estaba pensando en algo

-¿Alguna chica? –preguntó con picardía

-No-me ruboricé-en otra cosa

-¿Tienes todo preparado ya? Me imagino que si- se respondió a sí misma- siempre tienes todo preparado un mes antes por lo menos

Era verdad. Hacía ya dos semanas que mis valijas estaban hechas. Me voltee para observar su rostro, oculto entre los rayos del sol.

-Si, tengo todo listo, falta arreglar unos detalles y eso es todo.

-Perfecto, entonces no tendrás reparos en venir a pasar un rato con tu querida madre ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. Prefería estar en el jardín a estar con ella, pero no quedaba otra opción. La quería demasiado para decepcionarla.

-Enseguida voy

Subí dando grandes zancadas por la empinada escalera que conducía a su cuarto. Mamá se encontraba en su cama, rodeada de montones de papeles y fotografías. "Maravilloso-pensé-otra tarde recordando lo feliz que era en Hogwarts y lo desdichada que es ahora"

Me hizo un ademán para que me siente a su lado y comenzó a mostrarme, de a una, fotografías de ella luciendo el uniforme de la casa Gryffindor. Todas parecían iguales, en todas se apreciaba la misma escena. Ella cargando libros. En la biblioteca, en su sala común, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el patio, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, con su insignia de prefecto. Pero había dos que me llamaban particularmente la atención. Una era de ella, pero estaba acompañada por dos muchachos que serían de su misma edad. Uno en cada lado. A su derecha estaba el chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego,con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, era una sonrisa de orgullo, de felicidad. Sus ojos me recordaban al cielo invernal y al vasto océano, azul profundo. El otro muchacho era un poco más alto y flacucho, pero bastante guapo. Tenía unos enmarañados cabellos negro azabache y unos brillantes ojos verdosos. Su expresión parecía incómoda, como si el hecho de posar para una fotografía sea algo de lo más absurdo, pero definitivamente lo que más me intrigaba era la extraña marca que tenía en la frente, una especie de rayo.

-¿Quiénes son los que están contigo? –pregunté alcanzándole la fotografía

La expresión de mi madre cambió súbitamente y un dejo de tristeza cruzó su rostro. Pestañeó varias veces antes de contestar.

-Eran mis compañeros de curso. El que está a la derecha es Ron Weasley, el muchacho más dulce que conocí en mi vida, el de la izquierda se llama Harry.

-¿Qué diablos tiene en la frente?

-Oh –dijo como si fuera obvio- es una marca de un accidente que padeció cuando apenas tenía un año, nada grave

-¿Y donde están ahora?

-Muertos, hace tiempo murieron

-Mamá-comencé con cautela -¿Cómo es que nunca me cuentas que pasó después de tus 16 años, es como si dejaras de existir por un tiempo para luego volver el día que conociste a papá¿ o acaso lo conociste a esa edad?

-No cariño lo conocí después, pero digamos que mis dulces dieciséis no fueron tan dulces

Preferí no ahondar más. Volví a concentrarme en las fotografías desparramadas por doquier y encontré la otra que tanto me gustaba. Estaba tomada en el comedor del colegio, con mamá al frente, sonriendo a la cámara, sin embargo no era eso lo que me atrapaba sino lo que había detrás de ella o la persona que estaba detrás. Era un muchacho rubio platino, de Slytherin según adiviné por su uniforme, quien observaba a mamá con una expresión anhelante en sus ojos. Unos ojos extrañamente parecidos a los míos, aunque no iguales. ¿Quién era y porque miraba a mamá de esa manera?

Me pareció que mamá se dio cuenta lo que estaba viendo puesto que me sacó de las manos la fotografía con gran rapidez y guardó todo en el álbum que celosamente guardaba en uno de sus cajones del escritorio, bajo llave.

-¿Quién era ese muchacho¿Por que te miraba de esa forma?

-¿A que te refieres¿De que forma me miraba?

-No lo sé –medité-como si supiera un secreto, no puedo explicarlo muy bien

-Entonces mejor no lo hagas-replicó cortante-ahora ve al mercado, te dejé una lista sobre la mesa y dinero hay en mi cartera¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras mamá

-Cuando vuelvas necesito hablar de algo importante contigo

-¿Sobre que?

-Cuando vuelvas cariño, cuando vuelvas…

"**LS"**

No podía dormir. Era la noche previa a tomar el tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts y a pesar de haber pasado por esa experiencia por tres años, aun sentía el molesto hormigueo de los nervios en todo mi cuerpo. Daba vueltas en la cama una y otra vez, pero era inútil. Sabía que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de la cama, agarré un sweater de la silla y caminé escaleras abajo con la esperanza de encontrar todo en silencio y así poder disfrutar de una larga noche observando las estrellas. Aligeré el paso al encontrarme con la puerta de la habitación del ama de llaves Peggy Jenkins y me pregunté porque mamá había hecho tanto alboroto esa tarde si lo único que quería hablar conmigo era sobre la contratación de una persona que la ayudara con los quehaceres domésticos. Sacudí la cabeza, recordando que mi madre era propensa a exagerar las cosas y que era lógico que ese tema lo etiquetara como "muy importante". Personalmente, me daba lo mismo contratar a alguien como no ya que mañana ya no viviría en esa casa y seguramente cuando volviera mamá se habría cansado o aburrido de Peggy y ya la habría echado. Al llegar a la sala de estar bostecé ruidosamente porque nadie podía escucharme desde allí y fui hasta la cocina a prepararme algún bocadillo que me haga conciliar el sueño. Estaba a punto de llenar un vaso con leche tibia cuando a mis oídos llegaron unos ruidos agudos, como a sollozos. Al principio no le di importancia pero al darme cuenta que seguían sin parar me preocupé. ¿Quién estaría tan triste para lloriquear de esa manera? Corrí hasta el dormitorio del ama de llaves pero lo único que podía escuchar eran los largos ronquidos que profería. Me estremecí al imaginar a esa mujer alta y regordeta en la cama que alguien. Volví sobre mis pasos y por alguna razón no definida subí los escalones que conducían al cuarto de mamá y me horroricé al comprobar que los llantos provenían de su interior.

Con sumo cuidado empujé la manija de la puerta y son hacer ruido observé lo que acontecía. Mamá estaba parada frente a su escritorio sosteniendo algo contra su pecho. En la penumbra pude adivinar que era un libro, un libro que jamás había visto. Pensé que seguramente era una de esas novelas románticas que hacían llorar a las mujeres y decidí dejarla sola, pero algo me detuvo. Permanecí en el umbral de la puerta, sin ser visto, mientras mi madre limpiaba su nariz con el revés de su bata de baño y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías¿ es que no te das cuenta que hubiera dejado todo por ti?

¿A quien le estaba hablando? No había nadie más que yo en la habitación ¿o me hablaba a mí?

-Mamá-dije en un susurro-¿de que hablas?

Pero ella no se percató de mi presencia y reanudó su conversación con el misterioso libro

-Yo te amaba, sigo amándote. Te prometo que algún día me vengaré, le haré pagar a Harry todo el mal que nos infundió

¿Con quien hablaba¿Quién era Harry¿el de la cicatriz?

-Mamá…

Esta vez sí me escuchó. Al verme apoyado en el marco de la puerta me miró con ojos desorbitados, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y no entendiera que estaba haciendo yo allí. Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Darren-murmuró-¿Qué estás haciendo?

De repente percató que aún tenía el libro entre sus manos y corrió a guardarlo en su escritorio y cerrar el cajón con llave

-¿Qué sucede mamá¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, si- se apresuró a responder-fue solo una pesadilla, ya puedes ir a la cama

-¿Necesitas algo¿con quien estabas hablando¿Quién es Harry?

-No se de que me hablas cariño, debes estar muy nervioso por mañana, ahora necesitas descansar, vamos, ve a dormir

-Pero…

-Nada de peros

-¿Cuál era el libro que estabas leyendo?-pregunté con la intención de saber algo por más mínimo que fuera

-¿Libro? No estaba leyendo ningún libro-dijo arqueando las cejas-así que o te vas a la cama o me verás enojada, tú eliges

-Buenas noches madre, que descanses bien

Y volví a mi dormitorio. Que extraño había sido eso. ¿De quien estaba hablando mamá¿A quien amaba tanto¿Por qué no quería responder mis preguntas?

¿ A papá¿ a ese tal Ron¿a Harry? De una cosa podía estar seguro. O mamá estaba realmente desquiciada o me estaba ocultando algo.

Y así con un remolino de dudas en mi mente me quedé dormido.

"**LS"**

_Hola! Como están? Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que estaba de vacaciones! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Gracias por leerme y por favor necesito sus reviews. Un abrazo._

_-NanetaMalfoy-_


	3. Bellas Visiones

**Capítulo II: "Bellas Visiones"**

"**LS"**

Sentía como el sudor frío corría por mi frente. Mi cuerpo se sacudía en continuados espasmos, mientras mis irritados ojos intentaban adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad. Me devoraba, me engullía lentamente en sus fauces. No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía hacer más nada que esperar mi trágico desenlace. ¿Pero cuál era¿Qué estaba esperando? Percibí en la distancia con dedos temblorosos una sólida pared en la cual recostarme y pensar en una solución. Coloqué mi cabeza entre las rodillas con la esperanza de obtener algo de calma mas lo único que pude encontrar fue miedo, en su estado puro. La respiración se aceleraba, mis párpados caían, pesados, amenazando con cerrarse en cualquier momento. La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas y la sensación de frío fue reemplazada en forma repentina por la de un calor agobiante que subía desde los pies hasta la última parte del cuero cabelludo. Me asfixiaba, la vida se escurría entre mis manos y no podía evitarlo. Moriría tragado por mis pesadillas. Sorpresivamente, esforzándome al máximo y con la poca vida que me quedaba comencé a gritar. Eran unos gritos desgarradores, desesperados, que parecían provenir de muy lejos y no de mi garganta. Pronuncié un nombre que no conocía. Una y otra vez. Vislumbré una sombra, una forma abstracta que me rodeaba. Lo llamé de nuevo y poco a poco las fuerzas iban volviendo a mi, la oscuridad se disipaba, podía ver, tocar, oír. Unas grandes gotas de lluvia surcaban mi cara, cegándome, mientras buscaba una manera de escapar. No cesaba de repetir su nombre. Corría, corría sin rumbo, pero sabiendo adonde iba. Mis ágiles piernas me guiaban hacia el desconocido destino. Entonces lo vi, su cuerpo sin vida, tirado en la dura acera, sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, la vista fija en las estrellas. Pero había alguien más a su lado. La lluvia dificultaba mi visión y no podía distinguir quien era. Me acerqué un poco, con pasos silenciosos, temeroso por descubrir una escena que no debía ser vista. ¿Por qué un sentimiento de culpabilidad y profundo amor se mezclaban dentro mío¿Quiénes eran ellos? Una mujer, era una mujer la que estaba sollozando próxima al cadáver de ese hombre que nunca había visto. Era un llanto gutural, lleno de resentimiento y, al mismo tiempo, plagado de dolor. Probablemente el mismo dolor que sentía yo en ese momento. Toqué mis mejillas humedecidas para darme cuenta que no eran gotas de lluvia lo que resbalaba por mi rostro. Un suspiro brotó inconscientemente de mi garganta, y fue cuando la mujer volteó su cabeza y pude verle el semblante. Sus hinchados ojos castaños, sus mojados cabellos haciendo juego. Todo era tan familiar. La misteriosa mujer clavó sus desconsolados ojos en los míos. Me llamó por mi nombre, pronunciado de la forma más dulce que hubiera escuchado jamás. Conocía esa voz, esos ojos, esos cabellos, esos sollozos, pero la imagen se tornaba difusa, lejana y ya no pude ver más, solo la oscuridad que volvía a arrastrarme hacia ella, mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas. Una vez más.

"**LS"**

Entreabrí los párpados completamente confundido. No sabía donde estaba, que día era, ni siquiera podía identificar a la mujer que me sacudía incesablemente, chillando mi nombre en un tono tan agudo y enojado que destruía mis tímpanos. Me senté en la cama y ordené mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza y observé como mamá corría por toda la habitación y bajaba unas maletas, aún más apurada, hasta el rellano de la escalera. De pronto comprendí el ajetreo. Me incorporé de un salto, corrí dando grandes zancadas hacia el cuarto de baño y me di una ducha rápida, repasando mentalmente la lista que tenía en mi cabeza acerca de las cosas que me faltaba preparar. Afortunadamente, y gracias a mi personalidad precavida, no quedaba absolutamente nada por hacer, excepto bajar las maletas y ponerlas en el auto (mamá se encargó de eso), tomar un suculento desayuno (esa era mi tarea) y aguantar todo el camino hacia la estación oyendo los gritos que mi madre profería a cualquiera transeúnte por el mero hecho de que ella estaba apurada y los demás no. Sonreí al pensar en ello, mi madre era, sin duda, una de las personas más extrañas que había conocido en mi vida. Muy pocas veces la había visto reír, pero cuando lo hacía, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera pararla. No era alguien demasiado alegre, ni tampoco le agradaba conversar mucho, solo cosas relacionadas a mis estudios, a los de ella, su trabajo, y algunas trivialidades. No es que eso me molestara, en absoluto, solo que a veces, a decir verdad muy a menudo sentía que ella me apartaba de su vida, como si algo profundamente doloroso la haya marcado y no quisiera compartir la experiencia ni siquiera con su hijo. Pero respetaba su elección, así como ella respetaba las mías. Y así convivíamos de una manera casi perfecta, ella en lo suyo y yo en lo mío.

El agua tibia resbalaba por mi cuerpo desnudo, infundiéndome tranquilidad y calmando mis temores. La escena de la noche anterior en el cuarto de mi madre no dejaba mi conciencia en paz. Otra vez las preguntas desfilaban por mi mente, seguido de las imágenes acosadoras de la pesadilla que hacía tanto tiempo no padecía. Recordaba que, cuando niño, no había noche en la cual no soñara lo mismo. La oscuridad pisándome los talones, la lluvia torrencial, la sensación de ahogo, el llanto de aquella mujer misteriosa. Pero nunca, nunca había sido tan vívido, real, perceptible. Aún podía palpar la opresión en el pecho, la desesperación, la culpa. Era todo tan verdadero, como si hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo hubiera estado allí, presenciando ese momento, sin embargo, sabía que no era así, no podía ser cierto, porque si lo era…¿Por qué entonces era todo tan confuso y lejano¿Por qué no podía apreciar esos rostros borroneados por la lluvia¿Por qué? Me reconforté al darme cuenta que hoy era el día en al cual me subiría al expreso que me llevaría al único lugar donde me sentia seguro, lejos de la incomodidad e incertidumbre que mi familia sabía crear tan bien: Hogwarts.

Bajé presuroso las escaleras, sabiendo que no disponía de demasiado tiempo para preparar el desayuno. Cuando puse un pie en la cocina me sorprendí al comprobar que estaba todo preparado. Una porción de pastel de chocolate junto a un plato de cereales y una taza de café aguardaban en la mesa. Le eché un vistazo a Peggy, el ama de llaves, que ayudaba a mamá a ubicar las maletas en el baúl del auto y comprendí que había sido ella quien me había dejado todo listo. Me encogí de hombros, era bastante extraño tener a alguien que cocine. Con un poco de reticencia me senté en la silla más cercana a la ventana y comencé a disfrutar del último desayuno en casa. Me alegró comprobar que no sabía nada mal, así que engullí todo rápidamente, ordené con cuidado los platos en el fregadero y me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de mi morral.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba sentado del lado del acompañante en nuestro flamante "Mercedes", aguardando que mamá terminara de maquillarse para parecer lo que ella llamaba "presentable" y yo llamaba "payasesco". Como todos los años anteriores íbamos a salir con retraso. Hice sonar repetidas veces la bocina indicando que las agujas del reloj corrían con velocidad. Supongo que mamá notó mi fastidio puesto que al acomodarse en el asiento del conductor tenía el maquillaje corrido en su ojo derecho y los labios ridículamente pintados de un rojo carmesí que no le beneficiaba en nada. Reí para mis adentros, de veras parecía un payaso, aunque algo diabólico. Puso el auto en marcha y con un chirrido atronador en las ruedas traseras y la habilidad de manejo de un hombre que se pasó toda la noche en un bar bebiendo tequilas, nos dirigimos hacia King´s Cross. Instintivamente tomé con fuerza el apoyabrazos, tanto que me dolían los dedos, a sabiendas que las aptitudes de mamá para andar por la ciudad eran desastrosas. No hablamos en todo el camino porque no teníamos nada que decirnos. La idea de sacar el tema de la noche anterior y de la pesadilla cruzó fugazmente por mi mente, pero preferí callar para evitar la discusión que seguramente iniciaríamos.

Llegamos a la estación en lo que me pareció una eternidad, entre silencios incómodos y gritos vociferadores de mamá para con los demás automovilistas. Salté del auto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, respiré una gran bocanada de aire fresco y ese dulce hormigueo ansioso comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Saqué las maletas de la cajuela con la ayuda de mamá y cruzamos hasta el andén 9 ¾. El solo observar el ajetreo de equipaje, la cantidad incontable de alumnos, el ir y venir de los padres hizo que la sangre me hirviera de satisfacción. Vislumbré a lo lejos la figura de mis dos mejores amigos, Alan Daniels y Matt Jones quienes me hacían señas con las ambas manos para que me acercase. No los había visto en todo el verano y extrañaba terriblemente a esos dos muchachos. Alan era alto, unos centímetros más que yo, de aspecto fuerte y resuelto, tenía unos enrulados cabellos de color oro, la tez macilenta adornada con unos vivaces ojos de color verde esperanza; Matt en cambio tenía una contextura pequeña, de aspecto tímido, sus cabellos negro azabache tanto como sus ojos, sin embargo complementaba su falta de belleza con lo hermoso de su personalidad. Eran las dos personas que más quería en el mundo y en las únicas en quien podía confiar. Ambos eran lo que ellos llamaban sangre pura, lo que parecía incordiar a mamá puesto que creía que llegaría el día el cual me traicionarían y despreciarían porque yo no era como ellos sino de nacimiento muggle. A mi modo de ver no podía estar más equivocada, no todos los de mi casa me trataban como igual, pero mis dos mejores amigos si, parecía no importadles de donde era, ni que tipo de sangre tenía.

-Hola Darren –me saludaron al unísono con un fuerte abrazo lo que hizo que mamá frunciera el ceño- tanto tiempo sin vernos¿Cómo has estado¿Qué tal tu verano?

-Hola muchachos –saludé a mi vez- hablaremos luego en el tren ¿de acuerdo? –dije dando a entender que no tenía ganas de contar mis cosas frente a mamá-

Asintieron efusivamente con una sonrisa en los labios, se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y subieron al expreso. Voltee para saludar a mamá, que a diferencia de los otros padres ninguna lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas ni tampoco me aconsejaba acerca de nada. Le di un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo en vano que escribiría y que nos volveríamos a ver en Navidad. Me correspondió aseverando lo último y murmuró un leve "cuídate" dando por finalizada nuestra despedida. Sin mirar atrás subí yo también al tren oyendo como el reloj marcaba las once en punto, abrigando las esperanzas de un año que parecía ser prometedor y diferente, con el gusto semi amargo de siempre cuando pensaba que me alejaba de lo peor para encontrarme con lo mejor, en Hogwarts.

"**LS"**

Encontramos un compartimiento vacío en un santiamén y nos sentamos los tres juntos, desesperados por contarnos las novedades veraniegas. Desafortunadamente yo no tenía absolutamente nada que contar, salvo la extraña pesadilla de esa noche. Quizás el inexplicable comportamiento de mamá, aunque no estaba seguro si no era mejor callarme. Fue Alan quien comenzó la conversación con respecto a sus fabulosas vacaciones en el Caribe, donde había ido con sus padres y su hermana pequeña, Vanesa.

-Tu hermana comienza este año ¿verdad? –interrumpí-

-Si, espero que no la designen en Slytherin –respondió confuso por mi pregunta- ¿pero porque quieres saber de mi molesta hermana? Tengo cosas más interesantes que relatar

-Lo siento-mascullé- prometo no volver a interrumpir, cuéntanos que pasó en tu verano

Los kilómetros pasaban con las horas, los paisajes cambiaban sus colores, ahora iluminados por los tenues rayos del sol mientras Alan no paraba de hablar y hablar de sus maravillosas vacaciones paradisíacas. No pude evitar sentir algo de envidia. Mis vacaciones habían sido principalmente estar tirado en el jardín de mi casa, aspirando el vigorizante perfume de las flores, contando las estrellas, encontrando formas de animales en las nubes. Disfrutaba estar en ese lugar, escuchando las aventuras de mis amigos, formando parte de ellas en mi mente, sintiendo la arena blanca y el agua cristalina bajo mis pies, la suave brisa del océano, las hermosas mujeres caribeñas. Luego fue el turno de Matt y el cuento de sus vacaciones en el África. También imaginé estar allí con el, el calor agobiante, los excitantes safaris, las maravillosas puestas de sol.

La luna iba alzándose en el cielo salpicado de estrellas, en forma tímida y expectante, hasta que llegó a lo más alto, redonda y llena de luz. Finalmente me llegó el turno a mí de relatar mis "increíbles" vacaciones. Pero el tren se detuvo, indicando que el viaje llegaba a su fin y que pronto estaríamos frente a un gran banquete y evitándome el mal trago de tener que contar algo que no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo.

-Supongo que nos dejarás con la expectativa hasta más tarde- admitió Matt, ansioso- ahora tenemos que irnos

Esperamos en nuestro compartimiento hasta que los demás bajaran y así eludir los forcejeos pertinentes. Unas chicas de nuestro curso pasaron por allí, quedándose atónitas al vernos. Una de ellas, Susan Mc Phee me saludó con una gran sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, aprobando mi desarrollo físico con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Me guiñó el ojo y luego se fijó en Alan que la miraba echando fuego por lo ojos al ver como un cambio extraordinario se había apoderado también de ella. La otra joven, Allison Sanders se percató de la presencia de Matt y lo miró con desdén, sin disimular lo poco que le atraía. Me pareció grosero de su parte, aunque no pude dejar de sentir una enorme satisfacción al notar que la adolescencia había entrado en nuestras vidas de una manera abrupta y salvaje. "Oh si-pensé para mis adentros-este sí que será un año para recordar"

En el vestíbulo del castillo, aguardaba pacientemente para entrar al Gran Comedor. Alan y Matt se encontraban en el baño de hombres mientras yo me sentaba en una de las escaleras viendo como todo el alumnado se dirigía, hambriento, para disfrutar del Gran Banquete. En un santiamén los pasillos quedaron vacíos a excepción de mi persona. Me sentía observado, como si unos ojos invisibles me siguieran donde quiera que vaya. Me di vuelta, creyendo que eran mis amigos que habían vuelto, pero no, el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, un hormigueo subió por mi nuca, advirtiendo que algo andaba mal. Volví a voltearme otra vez para encontrar que nada había allí, sin embargo esa sensación de acoso, de que algo o alguien me estaba mirando seguía pendiendo en el aire. Me levanté de un salto, resuelto a enfrentarme con lo que sea que esté allí, desenfundé mi varita y con voz maquinal pregunté si había alguien. No hubo respuesta. Repetí la pregunta una, dos, tres veces…nada, todo se sumía en el silencio. De repente, unas manos agarraron con fuerza mi cabeza, haciendo que se me helaran los huesos y una expresión de espanto surcara mi rostro. Oí risas. Lentamente me volví y quedé estupefacto y avergonzado al ver que mis dos mejores amigos se hallaban tirados en el suelo, sus manos en el vientre, descostillándose de la risa al ver mi semblante contorsionado de temor. Humillado comencé a reír con ellos y juntos nos dirigimos al comedor, impacientes por descubrir los manjares de nuestra primera cena escolar, luego de mucho tiempo.

Pero primero debíamos ver como los nuevos de primer año eran llamador por el Sombrero Seleccionador y seleccionados para sus respectivas casas. El estómago me hacía unos ruidos exorbitantes. Poco a poco fueron llegando, empapados de pies a cabeza, con Hagrid como guía, sus rostros embelesados al ver tanta majestuosidad. Oímos como la Profesora Mc Gonagall pronunciaba Daniels, Vanesa y vi que la hermana menor de Alan era una réplica casi exacta, su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos. El Sombero exclamó Slytherin al mismo tiempo que unos aplausos atronadores resonaban en la mesa.

-Maldición-murmuró Alan enfadado- lo único que me faltaba

Y así siguieron los apellidos. Ya no le prestaba demasiada atención, mi estómago me impedía concentrarme, y tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguar quien era de Gryffindor o quien de Hufflepuf.

Entonces escuché su nombre. No se porque el solo hecho de que alguien lo diga hizo que mi cabeza se diera vuelta de forma intuitiva. Como si su nombre me atrajera ciegamente. Y la vi, su menuda figura dibujada perfectamente, su rostro blanco inmaculado, sus ojos poderosamente atrayentes, negros, tan negros como el duro alquitrán, sus cabellos de un color indescriptible, una mezcla entre un sol de verano y una noche vacía de estrellas, oscura como la boca de un lobo hambriento. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Mi corazón latía con más fuerza, se me hacía imposible respirar, jadeaba y jadeaba. Comencé a transpirar como si estuviera dentro de una tina con agua hirviendo. Los ojos me escocían de tanto mirarla, de deleitarme con su belleza única, sus hermosas manos, su suave cabello, sus dulces ojos. Por primera vez podía sentir el amor, el verdadero amor que me proporcionaba con solo observarla, etérea y frágil como un hada soñadora. Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene, y se detuvo, y no pude oír más que su bello nombre saliendo de mis labios.Repitiendolo sin cesar.

"**LS"**

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no es demasiado largo, pero fue lo único que pude escribir en este estado de total vacío mental._

_Por favor dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que opinan, les prometo que serán agradecidos. Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_-NanetaMalfoy-_


	4. El capricho mas caprichoso

**Capítulo III: "El capricho más caprichoso"**

"**LS"**

Como la suave brisa que agitaba las cortinas, me balanceaba, soñador, entre telas sedosas y dulces promesas, imaginando su rostro frente al mío, exhalando sus suspiros, saboreando su aliento. El sol parecía sonreír en lo alto, gozando junto a mí, llenándome de vigor, prometiendo una espléndida mañana. Por más que las nubes cubrieran el cielo de un gris perla, por más que la lluvia se desatara, furiosa, sobre mi cabeza, aunque el mundo estallara en un caos infinito…nada, absolutamente nada podría arrebatarme el ensordecedor golpeteo de mi corazón, el feliz aleteo de mariposas en mi cuerpo. Esa pura sensación que nada podría salir mal cuando el amor llamaba a tu puerta. Sentado en mi cama, recordaba mis estúpidos e inútiles intentos por escuchar su voz, por confesarlo mi amor sin fronteras. La tentativa de besar su rostro inmaculado era demasiado fuerte. Al acercarse, sentía como el rubor subía por mis mejillas, mientras mi garganta fallaba en emitir sonido alguno. Por razones que no entendía, o no quería entender, no lograba articular palabra. Me quedaba allí, estupefacto frente a ella, mascullando algo incomprensible, pidiendo disculpas por no haber hecho nada. Y ella me observaba recelosa y confundida. Sus ojos de niña me escrutaban, tratando de entender mi reacción. Pero yo le daba la espalda y echaba a correr, sintiéndome un infante de cinco años, sin poder confesar una travesura, oyendo las risas nerviosas de sus compañeras, burlándose de mí.

-Oye-interrumpió Alan- ya es de mañana así que mejor deja de soñar un poco ¿aún sigues pensando en esa muchacha?

-Por supuesto que no-mentí, a medida que mis ojos rehusaban su mirada-solo pensaba en la clase de Pociones, creo que este año no será tan fácil como el anterior ¿no crees?

-Nada será igual que el año pasado, pero no evadas mi pregunta, te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que no estabas pensando en pociones precisamente ¿Qué diablos te ocurre con esa chica, ya han pasado meses desde que la viste por primera vez y aún no has podido ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra…

-Lo sé-contesté enfadado-no entiendo que es lo que ocurre, la veo caminando por los pasillos y me dirijo decidido a hablarle, pero cuando me acerco lo suficiente, mi corazón no para de latir fuertemente, comienzo a jadear como un idiota-me encogí de hombros-no se como explicarlo…es como si algo me detuviera¡simplemente no puedo hablar con ella! Sé que luzco como un inmaduro cuando me voy corriendo, pero no puedo evitarlo¿es entendible?

-No lo creo, tienes razón al decir que pareces un imbécil cada vez que intentas conocerla, pero si lo piensas bien¿no crees que es mejor que te ocurra esto?

-¿Mejor¿Cómo puede ser mejor si no puedo hablarle a la muchacha que me atrae?

-Piénsalo bien-dijo sentándose a mi lado-es solo una niña, tiene la edad de mi hermana, y tu, nosotros, tenemos ya catorce años, no creo que sea apropiado que salgas con una chica tan pequeña¿nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-grité-¿crees que no me destroza el alma cada vez que pienso en su edad? Sé que es solo una niña de once años, y verdaderamente no puedo entender porqué me gusta, es ridículo…pero no puedo evitarlo, la veo y el pulso se me acelera, comienzo a sudar por todos lados. Quizás deberíamos ser amigos por un tiempo, solo hasta que ella crezca y se de cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

-Amigo, estas demente¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir?-me miró arqueando las cejas-¿Cómo puedes saber que son el uno para el otro? Ni siquiera la conoces, nunca hablaste con ella, puede ser que termine siendo la muchacha más antipática y miserable de toda la escuela¿nunca se te ocurrió?

-Jamás, no se como pero tengo la certeza que es la única chica para mi, sé que somos el uno para el otro, es su nombre, su nombre me dice algo…como si la conociera desde siempre, como si el destino hubiera querido que estemos juntos

-Sigo creyendo que estás loco, pero lamentablemente-acotó con ironía-eres mi amigo, y seguirás siéndolo a pesar de todo, así que como deber de amigo debo recordarte que es de mañana y que por más enamorado que estés, hay algo llamado desayuno, y clases, de Historia de la Magia exactamente ¿por qué no despiertas a esa marmota?-señaló a Matt-

Mi amigo Matthew era algo digno de verse. Podía dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas, sin levantarse siquiera para ir al lavabo, lo que era bastante inconveniente para nosotros, puesto que había que despertarlo cada mañana, y realmente era todo una odisea. Me paré al costado de su cama, viendo como un hilito de saliva bajaba por su rostro, sus labios estaban curvados por una sonrisa divertida y sus globos oculares se movían levemente detrás de los párpados. Seguramente estaría soñando con alguna chica, esos sueños eróticos que tanto nos "iluminaba" cada mañana en la mesa del desayuno. El era el peor de todos nosotros, chica que se cruzaba, era una potencial novia, aunque desafortunadamente tenía poca suerte en ese terreno. Alan era todo lo contrario, demasiada suerte, le decíamos…pero era razonable y entendible. Su aspecto físico era suficiente para conquistar a cualquier muchacha, tuviera la edad que tuviera, a ninguna parecía importarle la personalidad que tenía, a pesar que rebosaba de buen humor y era una de las personas más divertidas que conocía. Sin embargo a él no se percataba de lo atractivo que era, ni reparaba en todas las muchachas que lo observaban con ojos ardientes de deseo. No. Una sola le llamaba la atención, y solo esa. Y nosotros éramos los únicos que lo sabían. En secreto por supuesto.

-Matt-llamé-despierta, tenemos que bajar a desayunar y tú tardas años en prepararte…

No surtió ningún efecto, estaba en la misma posición que antes.

-Amigo-volví a llamar, pero esta vez sacudiéndolo un poco-dije que te despiertes, vamos, has dormido doce horas seguidas, no puedes estar tan cansado, no haces nada en todo el día…

Esta vez se movió solo un poco, pero contrariamente a lo que yo creía-que iba a despertarse-siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Comenzaba a impacientarme. Por suerte, Alan ya había salido del lavabo y observaba sonriendo la escena.

-Apártate-me dijo tomando mi brazo-déjamelo a mi.

Acerco su rostro al de Matt, y inspirando todo el aire que había en la habitación, le gritó sin piedad en el oído, a lo que Matt se levantó de un salto, aturdido, con los ojos desorbitados de confusión.

-Te lo dije-murmuró Alan-despertar a la marmota es mi trabajo

Matt le dedicó una mirada de furia y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño para preparase. Mientras cepillaba sus dientes no pude evitar preguntarle

-¿Qué estabas soñando que tenías esa cara de satisfacción?

Se enjuagó y limpió la cara entes de responderme:

-Lo que sueño todas las noches-dijo sonriendo-con la hermana de Alan

-Eres un maldito pervertido-exclamó el en un arrebato de cólera-¿cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me gusta que pienses en mi hermana de esa manera?

-Oh vamos-interrumpí-sabes que solo lo hace para molestarte, no es que sueñe con ella-dije dudando de mis propias palabras-es solo una niña, no creo que le gusten ese tipo de chicas¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que me gustan-contestó Matt arruinando la paz nuevamente-me fascinan las rubias de ojos azules

-O te callas o te mato en este momento, ahora, bajemos a desayunar que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Y con esta declaración tan oportuna dimos por concluida la típica conversación de todas las mañanas.

"**LS"**

Al llegar al comedor, Anna ya estaba esperándonos, como siempre, en nuestro lugar predilecto. Como siempre, había reservado el espacio continuo al suyo para que nos sentemos junto a ella. Le dimos los buenos días con rapidez, ansiosos por comenzar a comer todo lo que se nos ponga delante. Ella revoleó los ojos, acostumbrada ya a vernos comer desaforadamente, como si fuera la primer comida que probáramos en años. Mientras nosotros no pronunciábamos palabra, ella metió la mano en su morral y sacó de allí tres pergaminos, y nos los extendió a cada uno. Como siempre. Era casi imposible para mí imaginar la vida sin ella, y estaba seguro que para los muchachos era lo mismo. Nuestra mejor amiga Anna, la que nos ayudaba constantemente, la que nos daba consejos amorosos, la que nos acompañaba en nuestras travesuras, la que corregía nuestras tareas. Así era ella, alegre y desinhibida. No le importaba corregir nuestros trabajos, porque sabía que se lo agradeceríamos eternamente. Además solo se fijaba en la ortografía, nunca, nunca habíamos podido convencerla de que los redacte ella, ya que, como nosotros, no le atraía demasiado la idea de estudiar. Al contrario de lo que nos habíamos imaginado al principio, cuando la conocimos, no era una "come libros" sino que solo nos diferenciábamos porque ella era más atenta, y dedicada que nosotros. Rara vez llegaba a alguna clase sin tener los deberes en perfecto orden. Era una chica a la cual le molestaba en sobremanera hacer las cosas a último momento. Pero en cuanto el año escolar terminaba, se olvidaba por completo de los libros y era uno más de nosotros, incluso jugaba al quiddich tan violentamente o peor.

Le di las gracias con un beso en la mejilla, así como lo hizo Matt; Alan sin embargo, pronunció unas escuetas palabras de agradecimiento y salió disparado hacia la clase, seguido de cerca por Matt. Yo, entretanto, recorría con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin, buscando, por supuesto, a la muchacha de mis sueños.

-No esta aquí-me dijo Anna en un susurro-llegaste tarde. Cuando yo bajé ella ya había desayunado y estaba levantándose para irse, lo siento

-No te preocupes-contesté decepcionado y maldiciendo interiormente a Matt por tardar tanto-estoy seguro que me la encontraré más tarde

- No te entiendo Darren, estás todo el día buscándola y cuando finalmente la encuentras, te quedas parado frente a ella sin decir una palabra, tengo que confesar que te ves bastante estúpido haciendo eso

Sinceridad. Otra de las magníficas cualidades de Anna.

-No hace falta que me lo digas-dije fingiendo estar enojado-¿crees que no me doy cuenta¿Qué hay de ti¿piensas contarme alguna vez sobre el misterioso muchacho al que secretamente anhelas?

-Todavía no-contestó rápidamente-cuando sea el momento oportuno lo haré, pero no hablemos de eso, dime que diablos le ocurre a Alan que parece tan…esquivo

-¿Alan, no lo se, supongo que hoy se habrá levantado de mal humor, debe ser esa la razón-mentí ya que sabía exactamente que le sucedía-será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde

-Claro-se irguió sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que tenía-vamos

La clase de Historia de la Magia transcurría tan lentamente como cabía esperar. De todas las clases que había en el colegio, probablemente ésta era la más aburrida. Ya comenzaba a cabecear, cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall hizo su entrada en el aula, pidiendo permiso para dirigirse al alumnado.

-Alumnos-comenzó, aclarándose la garganta-no se alegren demasiado pues la clase no será interrumpida demasiado tiempo-advirtió seguramente observando nuestros rostros esperanzados-solo he venido a avisarles que las clases de la tarde han sido canceladas, en su lugar, queremos que todos, y con todos me refiero a cada uno de ustedes, se dirijan al Gan Comedor, tenemos una agradable noticia que comunicarles.

Al unísono todos comenzamos a indagar a la profesora de que se trataba lo que tenían que comunicarnos, pero por más que insistiéramos sin cesar, no dijo una palabra.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-me preguntó Anna al oído-

-No tengo idea-respondí-pero espero que tenga algo que ver con la cancelación de los exámenes de fin de curso

-No te hagas ilusiones, es más probable que nos agreguen exámenes antes que quitarlos, quizás nos dejen ir a Hogsmeade de nuevo ¿no crees?

-Puede ser, pero para serte sincero, esas visitas a Hogsmeade ya no me entusiasman demasiado-admití-

-¡Darren Dallier!-exclamó el fantasmagórico profesor Binns-¿podría ser tan amable de repetir lo que la señorita Jones ha dicho?

La verdad no lograba recordar ni una parte de lo que Ceridwen había dicho. Por suerte la campana tocó en el momento justo y me libré de lo que seguramente sería una represalia por parte de Binns. O eso creí.

-Muy bien-exclamó el profesor-pueden retirarse, usted, Dallier-me dirigió una dura mirada-tres pergaminos acerca de caza de muggles en el siglo XV para la próxima clase.

No había tenido tanta suerte después de todo.

"**LS"**

Esa misma tarde, Alan, Matt, Anna y yo nos apresuramos a presenciar el misterioso anuncio que tendría lugar en el comedor. Nos resultó extraño ver a todos y cada uno de los profesores en su lugar habitual de la mesa, con Dumbledore en el centro.

Cuando todo el colegio estuvo sentado en su respectivo lugar y mesa adecuada, el director se levantó de repente, y, apoyó sus manos, cansadamente en el atril.

-Como todos ustedes ya saben, bueno quizás los de primer año no-se corrigió mientras yo me ruborizaba al escuchar la palabra "primer año"-todos los años celebramos la Navidad con una pequeña fiesta. Nada demasiado ostentoso. Sin embargo, y estoy seguro que esto los entusiasmará mucho, he discutido este asunto con todo el personal del colegio y hemos llegado a la conclusión, y personalmente creo que es una gran idea, que este año, iremos más allá de la rutina. Este año, queridos alumnos, organizaremos una fiesta de Navidad mucho más espectacular que las anteriores. Pensamos seriamente este asunto por mucho tiempo, y fue la profesora Mc Gonagall quien amablemente sugirió la idea de obsequiarles a los estudiantes una reunión un poco más "significativa" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Seguramente se preguntarán porque los hemos citado siendo que podríamos haber anunciado nuestra decisión de otra manera menos multitudinaria. No obstante, seguimos creyendo que nuestro alumnado es muy imaginativo y pensamos que sería muy bueno de nuestra parte dejar que ustedes sugieran ideas, puesto que esta fiesta no es para nadie más que para ustedes mismos. Las pautas son las siguientes-hizo una pausa para retomar aire y continuó-debe ser, indudablemente, un baile, y con baile me refiero a música, a parejas bailando y demás; hora, lo que queremos que ustedes hagan es pensar en un tema que caracterice dicho baile.

Todos nos miramos desconcertados. Era la última cosa que nos hubiéramos imaginado que nos dirían. Era increíble. Íbamos a tener una fiesta, una verdadera fiesta de Navidad. Comenzamos a aplaudir y a vitorear a los profesores que nos miraban con honesta felicidad en sus rostros.

-¿Qué les parece un baile de disfraces?-comentó uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw

-Buena idea señor Linstom, pero personalmente, si me dejan hacer una sugerencia-dijo Dumbledore-creo que un baile de máscaras sería perfecto

Nos miramos boquiabiertos, asintiendo. Claro que era perfecto. El comedor se transformó en un bullicio ensordecedor. Volvimos a aplaudir, aceptando la idea del director y sintiéndonos realmente dichosos.

-Está decidido entonces-continuó-tendremos un baile de máscaras. Por supuesto que será necesaria una visita a Hogsmeade para que puedan comprar sus atuendos, si es que no tienen ya alguno escondido en sus maletas. Discutiré la fecha con la subdirectora y mañana en el desayuno les comunicaremos la decisión. Ahora sí, pueden irse.

Como anonadados fuimos vaciando el Gran Comedor. Mis amigos y yo nos encaminamos hacia nuestra sala común cuando tropecé con esos ojos negros que tanto me atrapaban. Al devolverle la mirada, dio vuelta la cabeza y pude observar como un hombre mayor que parecía ser su padre le hablaba con dureza, haciendo que sus párpados se contengan en lágrimas. Ordené a los demás que vayan sin mí y comencé a acercarme a ella, con el mayor sigilo posible. El griterío de los alumnos ensordecía mis pasos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude estudiar el rostro de aquel hombre. Di un respingo. Extraordinariamente me resultaba conocido. Era un recuerdo vago y no podía distinguir su procedencia, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos tan fríos como un cielo nebuloso, en su larga cabellera, cuidadosamente peinada. Tenía un porte muy masculino y altanero, como de esas personas que caminan sin verte, porque no eres lo igual de importante que ellos. Como si oyera mis pensamientos, el hombre dejó de hablar por un momento y clavó sus feroces ojos en mí. Me estudió de pies a cabeza con un mohín de desagrado en su rostro perfecto, despreciando a alguien como yo, alguien que no entraba en su misma categoría. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió, molesto-

-Por supuesto que no abuelo-contestó ella con soberbia-no es de nuestra clase

El corazón se me retorció de tristeza al oír semejante declaración. No. No ella, no la etérea, frágil y bella muchacha de mis ilusiones.

Siguieron discutiendo en mi presencia, fingiendo que yo no estaba allí, mientras mis piernas no se movían, mis labios no articulaban palabra y, otra vez, volvía a parecer un idiota.

Finalmente, el hombre me echó nuevamente una larga mirada, advirtiéndome que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pero mi cerebro seguía en otro lado, tratando de recordar ese rostro que se confundía con otros y que tan lejano parecía. Con lentitud comencé a caminar hasta la sala común, sintiendo como un par de ojos se clavaban en mi nuca y me perseguían dondequiera que vaya. Voltee la cabeza para enfrentarlos y decirles que dejen de molestarme con esos ojos tan fríos. Cual grande fue mi confusión al darme cuenta que no había nadie en ese lugar, salvo un silencio mortal, como la bruma que semejaba levantarse torno a mí.

"**LS"**

**Hola, como están tanto tiempo, se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, pero se me hacía imposible escribir algo con tantas cosas para estudiar. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen RR, que sin ellos, no tiene sentido seguir porque no sabría que opinan! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y por favor no se pierdan el baile, pueden ocurrir muchas cosas más que curiosas…**

**-NanetaMalfoy-**


End file.
